


You're so in love with her

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so in love with her it's pathetic really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so in love with her

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites fic from justdrabbles, have fun 'probies'!

"You are so in love with me."

"Mhm-hmm. Keep telling yourself that, Rookie," scoffed Ward.

They’re down the cargo hold, training. While wrapping her hands, Ward’s fingers linger with hers a little bit longer than necessary. And of course, she notices.

-

"You are so in love with me."

"Not again." groaned Ward.

They’re in the lounge, waiting for a good movie on the big screen. He sits a little bit closer to her than necessary. And of course, she notices.

-

"You are so in love with me."

"Skye, please." replied Ward.

They’re in the kitchen, waiting for the others for dinner. He calls her to stand beside him to slice some onions. It makes her cry, and he wipes her tears with his thumb. He cups her face a little bit longer than necessary. And of course, she notices.

-

"You are so in love with me."

"Okay, this has got to stop." laughed Ward.

They’re in the control room, waiting for the entire team. She grounds herself as she plugged her laptop, and he’s standing beside her in an instant. He kisses her fingers a little bit more intimately than necessary. And of course, she notices.

-

"You are so in love with me."

"Really now?" smiled Ward.

They’re running around the Bus for agility. She trips, and he catches her by her waist. He holds on to her and stares into her eyes a little bit longer than necessary. And of course, she notices.

-

"You are so in love with me."

"Even on the verge of death, you still manage to tease me," said a panicking Ward.

They’re running back to the small Bus for extraction and she’s in his arms because she’s been shot. He sets her down on the back seat, but still holds her a little bit closer than necessary. And of course, she notices.

-

"You are so in love with her."

"Guys, please." Ward said as he kept pacing frantically.

They’re all outside the lab as Jemma attends to Skye’s needs inside. Fitz says he and Jemma notice how Ward holds Skye in hand to hand combat a little bit closer than necessary. May says she notices how Ward protects Skye in the field a little bit more than necessary. Coulson says he notices how Ward stares at Skye a little bit more lovingly than necessary. Of course they’d all notice by now.

-

"I am so in love with you," he admitted when he’s holding her hand. She’s still on the medical ward of the bus, recovering from the fatal shot she got earlier.

"I knew it," smirked Skye.

_No more denying, no more hiding, no more lying,_ he tells himself. So he kisses her, and she kisses him back.


End file.
